


My Enemy, the Cork Stopper

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Flowers, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Star - Freeform, bottle, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: Everything Crowley loves.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29





	My Enemy, the Cork Stopper




End file.
